Deadly Love
by kitoriko
Summary: Finding love in a guy that annoys her with his teasing manner, to finding out he's not exactly human? Oh boy...She really should stop reading those  Romantic fantasy books.   On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deadly Love

Authoress: Keruki_sypher

Rating: 16+

Genre: Romance/Humour/Fantasy

Warnings: A bit of swearing, maybe a few kisses added in there… a few lovin in there hohoho lol

* * *

'_Run…run until you reach an exit' was the only thought that ran through my mind. __The tears just kept falling, it seemed impossible to stop it but why would I want to? __I broke through the bushes and branches that were in my way and came upon a wide, crystal clear lake. _

_So tired from running I collapsed in front the water, heart pounding, harsh breathing and body trembling._

"_Damn it…Damn it!" _

_I pounded the ground with clenched fists, wanting to release my fury on something or more specifically someone. _

_That…that egotistical, selfish but extremely handsome and talented bastard! He makes me so mad when he insults my music and then starts flirting with me! I mean what the hell is up with that!_

"_I just don't get him…on one side he can be really sweet and the next he's a total douche bag!" I said to myself, wondering which side of him is the real him. Or maybe both sides are parts of his oh-so-charming personality…note the sarcasm?_

_I looked down into the water to see my reflection, and boy do I look like a mess. Black hair everywhere, puffy eyes and mascara stained cheeks…at least my nose wasn't runny, now THAT would've made it worst. As I leaned closer to take hold of the water I heard a rustling sound behind me, but ignored it in favour of washing my face...hmm… I forgot I've got waterproof eyeliner on._

"_Well…nice to know this brand of eyeliner won't wash away easily…" _

_I let out a weary sigh and before I could resume washing my face, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and hoist me up against a well-built chest. I wanted to turn around and beat the crap out of whoever the hell is holding me…even though I kind of felt comfortable but still… I needed to escape so I struggled except all he did was hold me tighter._

"_Let…me…go…you…creep!"_

_I tried stomping on his foot yet he dodged it, tried scratching his arms with my blunt nails which didn't work, oh why did cut I my nails!…either this guy is a masochist or he's a freak or a masochistic freak… This doesn't sound comforting at all._

"_Will you stop struggling Mon chanteur belle?" _

_A deep baritone voice spoke in my ear while his left hand trailed its way from my waist to my erratically beating heart within, to my tense shoulders and then gently grasped my chin, slowly turning my head towards him._

A/N: Gosh...I'm hungry lol. Umm... stay tuned for the next chapter...I guess. And should anyone read this story, the french words I've used are from google, you know...just in case anyone is wondering if I know french cos I don't lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own this story lol.

**Warnings:** Kissing, hugging? ahahaha and the occasional swearing from our lead female :D

**A/N:** This story is completely fictional. I wrote it for a friend of mine because she wanted to read something, I probably might have some grammar mistakes somewhere... Also my other name is **keruki_sypher**, so call me keruki or sypher or both lmao. Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

"_Auden? Why are you here!" I asked him in confusion, this really isn't my day. I swivelled my body around to face him fully, my tilted head staring directly at him. _

_My eyes trace over his stunning features of a strong clean-shaven jaw along with thin lips pulled into a devilish smirk…long, straight nose, high cheek bones that go well with his piercing emerald gaze and slender eyebrows, one arched in a questioning way._

_His layered, chestnut coloured hair swaying in the breeze…they look soft…I wonder if it is. I feel like running my fingers through them…must…fight…the urge…to. I noticed an onyx stud on his left ear and two ruby earrings on his right ear… gosh he looks so fine with them on._

_Don't even get me started with his body cause I can honestly say, this guy is ALL muscle. He is the epitome of masculine beauty which I'm starting to think, he may have been the Greek god 'Adonis' in his past life. Seriously there's not even a hint of fat on his body…not that I'm feeling him up or anything… or seen him without a shirt. _

_Although he does wear tight-fitting shirts and snugly jeans… combine those clothes with smooth fair skin and defined muscles that leave me with a very, VERY vivid imagination…I think I should stop that thought right there before it goes any further. Crap… I blame my friend Elisa for corrupting my innocent mind, and I blame Auden for being so damn freaking HOT! _

"_Arrrrrghhhhhhh….this is so… frustrating!" I growled and started to sulk, I wish I could stop thinking about him…I wish he didn't feel so warm and comfy. I really need to get out of his arms quickly in case I turn into a happy, lovey-dovey mush…ugh… just thinking about it makes me want to puke. And so begins my exercise of struggling again, hopefully this time it'll work._

"_Mon chanteur belle… did I not ask you to stop struggling?" he whispers soothingly in my ear, yet I hear an undertone of arrogance in his voice. _

"_Will you let me go if I do? And you haven't answered my other question Auden." I said angrily, sometimes he gets on my nerves, I feel like punching his face in and kicking him in the guts. Other times I want to kiss him but those moments are few and far in between. _

"_Why Shayna __ma chère__, I followed you of course!" he said teasingly as he bent forwards and lightly placed his lips on top of mine._

_Damn him and his French words and accent! I can't believe he has the audacity to kiss me while I'm trying to be angry! Why I ought to… to… to do something! I'm fighting a losing battle but I won't give in to his charms._

_I ripped my lips away from him, enraged I shouted;_

"_WHAT THE FUC-mmphf….mmhh!" He kissed me again! Why the nerve of that annoyingly hot bastard!_

_I felt him deepened the kiss but I refuse to give him access, so I kept my lips sealed. That didn't deterred him at all in fact that just made him more aggressive and dare I say… passionate? Maybe I'm over-analysing this but it sure feels that way though._

_His left hand shifts its place from my chin to the back of my head, gripping my hair firmly as he gently nips at my mouth, making me gasp in surprise. Quickly his tongue slips through my once stubborn lips, exploring, challenging me to do the same. I can taste a hint of apple as my tongue shyly touches his; I savour the flavour that is uniquely him._

_Gradually my arms are draped over his broad shoulders, hands entangling themselves in his soft hair… Damn it they really are soft… I wonder what type of shampoo and conditioner he uses. I'm going off topic; now where was I… yes… we're still kissing! Crap… I need air as well as pull myself away from such tempting lips._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own this story, the characters and stuff.

**Warnings:** Kissing, Sensual touches... ahahahaha

**A/N:** Just wanna say, the next chapter will be a change of P.O.V (Point Of View). Well I hope you enjoy the story, peace and love to my homies! Lol. :D

* * *

"_Auden…" I say his name in a husky tone, opening my eyes… since when was my eyes closed? Awe man… being so close to him isn't good for my mentality. It's so hard to control myself when he's this near and practically glued to me, how easily my body responds to him…Damn traitorous body of mine!_

"_Auden… Why did you follow me here? Why did you kiss me?" I managed to let out a much needed breath._

_Goodness… I'm surprised I could still think somewhat straight. I could get drunk off his kisses, heck I might become an addict to it if he kisses me every time like this… wait a minute… where did all my anger go? Arrggghhhhhhh! Now my brain has betrayed me too!_

"_Shayna…" I hear him utter my name as he slightly leans his head to the side and chuckles._

"_I followed you because I was worried…"_

_His left arm makes its way down my back, encircling my waist, holding me captive._

"… _I kissed you because I wanted to."_

_His hypnotizing eyes alight with hidden passion and amusement. _

"_You ask too many questions ma chére, let whatever happens…happen." His tone soft and serious, effectively conveying his emotions. All I could do was nod my head, still uncertain but willing to see where this will lead us. Yet I still wanted to ask him just one more question…_

"_For now I'll agree with you Auden, but I still want to ask you one more question."_

_I look intently at him, as he releases a sigh and lovingly smiles at me._

"_Ask away Mon armour, we have time for one last enquiry…" he murmurs in my left ear, tenderly placing tiny kisses on my earlobe then downwards to my neck._

"…_but once I have given you an answer…" _

_Warm lips pressed themselves against a sensitive spot upon my neck, leaving me weak but fired up._

"… _You will give me a reward, for being good… yes?" his cool breath sends a shiver of anticipation down my spine, letting slip a minuscule moan from my bruised, plump lips._

_If he keeps this up, I might just reward him for being… so… damn… good, if you know what I mean… oh shit… I'm turning perverted! Arrrggghhh! I can't help but blame this on Elisa again! Damn it Auden… Why are you so good that it feels somehow right? I shouldn't feel this way for him, yet I can't help it._

"_Umm… wha-what does… hmm… Mon chanteur belle and…and ma chére mean?"_

_Oh…my…gosh. Can he stop distracting me with his gifted lips? Crap de crap… I bet he's leaving a hickey on my neck! Waaahhhhhhh! So unfair._

"_Hmm? Well… Mon chanteur belle means 'my lovely singer' while ma chére means 'my dear'…" he replies in a possessive way whilst his fickle hands massage my waist-line, hugging me even closer to his body. Pretty soon I won't be able tell where I begin and he ends._

"_Does that answer satisfy your curiosity? Or would you like a demonstration of why YOU are MINE… my lovely singer… Hmm?"_

_I've turned into a mushy pile of Shayna-goo now… I always did love a man who isn't afraid to show me his possessive side… not that I'm in love with him. Maybe just a bit but not fully in-love because he's still a mean bastard. _

"_Well ma chére? Must I prove my claim on you?"_

_I feel his sturdy fingers as they slither underneath my plain black blouse, caressing my skin, causing a tingling sensation throughout my willing body. His sinful mouth descends upon my own, stealing my breath and what little control I had left. I could no longer hold myself back… I wanted this, I wanted him… _

"_Please Auden…"_

_A man whom I've once found insufferable but, funnily enough quite interesting. _

_He makes me mad simply for his arrogance yet he makes me smile and laugh so effortlessly. Never before have I ever encountered someone remotely like him; he's different from other guys… Mysterious, conceited, impossibly handsome however, he is also witty, thoughtful and wonderfully protective or in other words… Down-right POSSESSIVE! I've mentioned it a few times but it's true, and I am LOVING every second of it!_

"…_please…"_

_I can't help but beg him a little, see what this man has done to me? I never thought I would feel this way, never knew I'd find a man who would bring out this vulnerable side of me. _

"_My, my, my… you look so good as you plead wantonly ma chére. Let me hear you sing for me…" he growls domineeringly, the sound vibrates deep within his chest._

"_Hmm… I thought you didn't like me singing?" I said teasingly. _

_My index finger trailing sensually along his shoulders, down his muscular forearm then back up and across his wide chest to his taunt abs._

"_Ma chére I love hearing you sing, although the music you're into on the other hand… not so much." He smirks mischievously at me; eyes glinting in the warm sunlight making him look otherworldly. _

_Just as I was about to get hold of his lips once more, bright, flashing lights appeared and a familiar yet distant voice called out to me._

"_WAKE UP BIATCH!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own this story and make no profit from it!

**Warnings**: hmm... nothing in this chapter lol

**A/N:** Yes, next chapter I shall explain a few things... or not. You'll just have to wait and read... lol

* * *

General p.o.v

Shayna sat straight up from her bed, staring in shock and disbelief at what or more like who was standing in front of her, in her very bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here! Better question is… How'd you get into my apartment?" Shayna unhappily questioned the uninvited guest, who just stood there grinning at her.

"Awe shayna… you're so mean to me! I'll tell Keruki-chan on you!" answered the girl.

The 'girl' was tall and voluptuous with chestnut curls that fell to her shoulders, as well as sparkling green eyes that stared at Shayna in poorly concealed mirth. She wore a plain, dark jade colour, turtle-neck shirt tucked into a pair of faded skinny, black jeans and matching black heels.

Hands upon her hips and lips pulled into a joyful smile at Shayna's disgruntled figure.

"Elisa… you didn't answer my question…" Shayna said in a threatening tone.

The young woman now known as 'Elisa' continued to smile and replied back happily.

"Well how else do you think I got in? I come through the door silly!" Elisa laughed then came around the single bed and stood tugging at Shayna's chaotic hair.

"You look like a zombie… hehehe… "She giggled as Shayna's hands began swatting at her fingers.

"Yeah, well no thanks to you… and stop pulling my hair you idiot!"Was the annoyed comment from Shayna. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Elisa's optimism, especially after the amazing dream she had last night, _'and just when it was getting good…'_ she thought despairingly.

"Is there any reason why you came into my apartment unannounced, woke me up at… 7:00am! Bloody hell, Elisa! And don't get smart with me" Shayna responded with a still irate tone, but all she got as an answer was a giggle. She began to sigh as she repeated her question until Elisa decided to answer back.

"Honestly… how many times do I have to ask you? I seriously don't know how Keruki tolerates you. I can barely deal with you as it is…" Shayna grumbles as she flops back down on her bed, it seems she won't be getting much sleep anytime soon, _'I won't get to sleep in… damn Elisa for waking me'_ thinking to herself.

Elisa begins to quiet down and settles herself next to Shayna, a knowing look upon her face.

"Maahh… you're such a sour-puss in the mornings, aren't you? Besides, I'm one of Keruki's '_Guardians_' so therefore I am loved by her unconditionally. You of all people should know that Shayna" She said sincerely but not without a bit of teasing in her next sentence.

"Although I must admit, when I entered the room and heard you moaning a… particular name… I just had to ruin it for you… ahahahahaha"

Elisa couldn't stop the laughter from escaping, even when Shayna pushed her off the bed, it continued on.

"Ahahahaha… you were dreaming of the _'mysterious Auden'_ weren't you? Ahahahahaha… Wait till I tell Keruki-chan!" Was all Elisa could say as a pillow was thrown at her face, yet it did nothing to deter her amusement.

"Oh my goddess… I can just imagine Keruki-chan's reaction to it! She'll have a blank expression and then BAM! She'll start laughing her head off… ahahahaha… heck she might even tell Auden about it… hehehe…" Elisa uttered between the fits of uncontrollable giggles.

Looking at Shayna's horrified look as she slowly sat up from her bed, they both knew that what she said was true.

"Uh huh… Keruki-chan may consider the thought but she wouldn't do it, at least not to a friend of hers and fortunately for you Shayna, you're a friend!" Elisa happily explained from her position on the floor, looking quite comfortable just laying there.

"Well that sounds reassuring…" Shayna stated sarcastically, wondering what she did to deserve this kind of torture.

She pondered as her thoughts drifted to Keruki and Elisa,_ 'Why oh why… did I become friends with these people!' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still own this story… how many times do I have to keep writing this in?

**Warnings:** A bit of swearing… maybe.

**A/N:** Crap, I forgot something lol. When you see this ' ' and you see words written in _italic_ between them it means a character is speaking their thoughts aloud in their mind.

For e.g. _'I am fire, watch me burn suckers!'_

Yeah… and there might be, most probably grammar errors in some places. Lol

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Shayna turned to look thoughtfully at Elisa, as she always wondered about Keruki's '_Guardians._'

From what info she could remember of what Keruki had told her. The 'Guardians' are Keruki's bodyguards, her protectors but for what purpose, she still didn't know. When asking Keruki why she even had these so-called-bodyguards she was quite vague about it, so since Elisa is here… She might as well get some answers out of her.

"Elisa… there's something that I'm very curious about." Shayna pensively said.

"Why does Keruki have bodyguards? Why are they called 'Guardians'? And why does she have so many?"

Shayna couldn't stifle the inquisitive side of herself; she's always been a very curious creature by nature.

"Eh? Why do you want to know? Didn't Keruki-chan tell you bout it?" Elisa asked.

"She did… but she wasn't exactly clear about it. I just want to know why she needs that many guards and you're the only one I've met that is part of _'The Guardians', _Care to clarify a few things for me?" Shayna explained, finding it strange that a friend (Keruki) she's known for seven years could be keeping something big and dangerous from her.

"I mean, there must be a reason why she needs that much protection and why I haven't met the other _Guardians_." She questioned Elisa.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Elisa peered contemplatively at Shayna. Figuring out what she needed to say to ease the sparked interest Shayna had for this particular subject.

'_Hmm… I'm sensing a long discussion on this 'Guardian' topic and I for one, do not want to talk about it… but if I tell her that, she'll just ask more questions… Aaahhhh…. What do I say?_' Elisa thought despondently for a split second when an imaginary light-bulb appeared above her head.

'_Ah-huh! I know what to do that may steer her attention towards something else.'_ Elisa happily smiled at what she had mentally planned to say and now setting out to do.

"Well… did'ya hear that?" Elisa suddenly whispered.

"Hear what?" Shayna questioned.

"The voices…" Elisa murmured, staring at Shayna with wide eyes.

"Oh my… look!" She exclaimed in fright, hands lifting in the air and pointing at a spot just behind Shayna's head.

"Huh? What the!" was all Shayna uttered, who was still half-asleep, quickly spun around to look behind her, only to find herself tangled up between her bed-sheets.

The sound of hysterical laughter and fading footsteps reminded her that Elisa avoided answering her, and she now had an urge to seriously murder someone, "Arrgghh… Just you wait Elisa… when I get my hands on you, you're gonna WISH you NEVER WOKE ME UP!" Shayna angrily shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Yep I still own this… Yay! :D Although I do not own the name '_Phury_', since it's from a novel my friend liked to read which I can't remember the name of lol but other than that I still have ownership to this story.

**Warning:** Probably some casual swearing here and there… who knows? Lol

**A/N:** It's important that you read the A/N which is the short form for 'Author Notes', in case no-one knew that Lol.

Reading the A/N lets you know what may or may not happen to either the story or the Authoress (me! Lol.) Also, clicking onto my name will help you find out what's currently happening with my stories or whatever. And!

Anyways, _Chapter 7 of Deadly Love_ will probably be posted sometime next-week.

Enjoy Reading! (=^_^=)

* * *

As Shayna mumbled to herself whilst untangling her body from her traitorous blankets, she could hear banging noises of what sounded like steel clashing together, it seems they were coming from the kitchen.

The sudden hunger for food became evident as her stomach rumbled, '_I guess Elisa is making herself_ _useful in my kitchen… wait a minute…'_ Shayna pondered for only a split second before another thought made itself known aloud.

"Elisa isn't good at cooking… I remember last time she did, a fire broke out- OH SHIT!"

In a panic and a need to get up and going, she fell off her bed cursing. As quickly as she could she decided to just drag the sheets with her, she'll deal with her messy bedroom later… if there was a later.

She began a short run across her living-room to the kitchen, stumbling over a few misplaced items on the floor, angrily saying "I swear on my dead cat's grave, if I find my whole kitchen burnt I'm gonna kill-huh?"

Shayna stood frozen and smelt a surprising aroma of something delicious wafting through the air, then slowly inched her way to the kitchen door, the smell becoming stronger as well as the voices she took notice of.

She couldn't help but think to herself that maybe Elisa was right about the 'voices'… hold on a sec… Shayna wasn't the superstitious type nor did she believe in the supernatural. Even though she has a pile of novels on fantasy/supernatural stacked on her book-shelf, one heap in the lounge and another heap in her bedroom.

Still suspicious, she inched closer to her destination and peered through the gap of the kitchen door.

She could see Elisa happily chatting to someone or maybe she is talking to herself, when Shayna heard another familiar voice speak up;

"Seriously Elisa… I asked you to wake her up without causing trouble, yet you just had to annoy her?"

Slowly she opened the wooden door and was greeted by the sight of Elisa smiling mischievously, with her older sister Basia or 'Phury' as family and friends would sometimes call her, standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

Basia (Shayna's older sister) stood at the height of 5'8, gentle-looking hazel eyes; long black hair that reached down to her waist and lightly tanned skin. She turned around to place a pancake on top of the other pile of yummy pancakes. She was wearing a black & white stripe t-shirt with bold written words in blue saying '_I'm a BiTcH! Deal With it!_' and ripped denim jean shorts, plus a pair of navy colour converse adorned her feet.

"Sis? What are you doing here? And…who is that next to Elisa?"Shayna said confusedly, as she finally noticed a black lump sitting next to Elisa.

Elisa's voice piped up cheerily, "That my dear friend! Is Keruki-chan! Say hi Keruki-chan!" then Elisa began poking the black lump that is supposedly…Keruki.

Shayna could see the dark lump stirring, languidly sitting up and was met with hazy brown eyes that flickered red for just a millisecond, '_Did her eyes just turn red?...Naw, can't be, I'm just imagining things._ _I'll just blame it on Elisa and not enough_ _sleep_' Shayna inwardly said to herself.

A layer of raven locks tinted in a blue hue were tied into a low pony-tail, with a few stray hairs framing a youthful oval-shaped face among an olive complexion; with a small nose and a lazy smile perched upon glossy, cherry lips aimed at Shayna.

Keruki placed her head on her right palm that was on the bench, leaning most of her weight on that arm while raising the other hand and lazily waving at Shayna.

"Yo…" was all she said before she flopped onto the table, resuming her nap.

'…_Yep that's Keruki all right…_' was all Shayna could think of and sighed internally. Whereas Basia just smiled and returned to frying the scrumptious-looking pancakes along with Elisa being her usual happy-go-lucky, giggly self.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Same thing as the previous chapters, I own YOU!... (Cough) I mean, I still own this story. (Sweat drop)

**Warning: **some swearing, grammar mistakes but that's it.

**A/N: **Well another friend shall be added to the plot! Lol. Expect chapter 8 to be posted next week.

Enjoy Reading My Lovelies! (=^_^=)

* * *

"Soooo… mind telling me why the three of you are in my apartment?" Shayna asked the unwelcomed guests.

Turning to her sister she glared menacingly at Basia, so Basia answered;

"It was all Elisa's idea; she wanted visit you so she dragged Keruki over to my house and then invited me to come with them. Since I have the spare key to your apartment, given that I wasn't doing anything today I thought why not? And well… here we are."

Shayna could feel an on-coming migraine at the explanation; caused by her sister and her two friends… they really knew how to push her 'annoyance' button.

"Damn it Phury… why couldn't you be more stubborn and refuse Elisa's stupid idea!" Shayna said in an aggravated tone, with her hands messing up her own hair in frustration.

All Basia did was shrug her shoulders with a half-smile on her lips before turning off the oven and grabbing a set of plates and cutleries, arranging them into four onto the counter. Shayna sighed _'there goes my peaceful morning…' _she thought forlornly, then moved over to where Elisa was sitting, placing herself next to the still-sleeping Keruki.

Looking at Keruki, Shayna decided to wake her up, _'If I can't sleep in… no-one else can'_ Shayna internally said with a vicious notion, even though it wasn't Keruki's fault that Shayna didn't get enough sleep. Still, she pushed Keruki off the stool, watching her fall to the floor with a thud.

A groan escaped Keruki's lips as she sat up slowly, rubbing her sore head and dazedly glaring at Shayna who was smirking. Keruki lifted her left hand up and gave Shayna the middle finger whilst mumbling a few words that sounded like "…bloody bitch…ruin…my nap…"

Instantly Elisa was right beside Keruki helping her stand up, "Are you okay Keruki-chan?" she asked worriedly. Keruki just waved away Elisa's concern saying she was fine and sat back on her previous seat, as soon as Elisa registered that Keruki was alright, she seated herself next to Basia.

"Was that necessary?" Basia chastised Shayna, who only chuckled and replied, "If I wasn't allowed to sleep then she can't either besides, I wanted someone else to suffer along with me."

"Still, you shouldn't have done that, you could've pushed Elisa instead" Basia said teasingly as she looked over to Elisa who was pouting while Shayna and Keruki started laughing. Soon after the laughter died down, they began to dig into their morning breakfast.

"So... what… is… the… plan for today girls?" Elisa managed to say in between bites, chewing the pancake vigorously and gulping down a glass of orange juice. Tilting her head to the right, she stared at the others for input.

Keruki just shrugged her shoulders while lethargically eating her food, as Shayna slightly glared at Elisa stating "You figure it out" and returned her focus back to her meal. Then Elisa sent a questioning look at Basia, who answered with;

"Don't look at me, I'm just a bystander who happened to be very bored and came along for the ride. It was your idea to come here"

Elisa sulked as the others weren't being co-operative, she wanted to do something fun but right now her own brain wasn't very forth-coming. She tried to think of what they could do together, when she heard Keruki say something.

"Why don't we call up Althea and see if she wants to hang out with us. She'll probably have some idea what we could do with this free time we have."

As soon as the words slipped from Keruki's lips, she face-planted onto the pancakes stacked in front of her, before slanting her head to the side and snoozing. The other three ladies around the table-top couldn't help but stop, and stare bewilderingly at Keruki, wondering how on earth she could just immediately fall back to sleep on her own food, tis a mystery they'll never uncover… however there is a secret she holds within her that Shayna and Basia do not yet know of, but will soon find out.


End file.
